Jump Pack Jiralhanae
The Jump Pack Jiralhanae is a Jiralhanae rank.Halo 3 Service Record Description On their dorsal sides, they carry jump packs for increased mobility. They are the Jiralhanae counterpart to Sangheili Rangers, but unlike the Rangers, who were trained for a low-gravity environment, they are not capable of complete aerial tactical maneuvering; rather, their jump packs propel them on an immense jump to a greater distance. They most commonly use Radar Jammers, Flares and Trip Mines, flying in and dropping them near their opponents. Their jump packs do not break down with the rest of their Power Armor when heavily damaged, so they may continue their airborne assaults until they are killed. They replaced the Ranger Sangheili of Halo 2 after the Sangheili formed the Swords of Sanghelios and are able to jump much higher at the cost of lacking maneuverability. Appearance They utilize jump packs on the battlefield and wear a strikingly obvious dark blue armor, similar to the Ranger Sangheili of Halo 2. Jump Pack Jiralhanae made their first appearance in the level Crow's Nest and appear in most Halo 3 levels. They also appear in Halo Wars, as an upgrade for standard Jiralhanae, but are only available if the Jiralhanae Army Commander is the selected leader. They also appear in Halo: Uprising, on board the Forerunner dreadnought. In Halo 3: ODST, there appear to be different Jump Pack ranks. There are red and gold colored armor, with the ranks being red for major and gold for captain. During Campaign, Gold Jump Packs appear on harder difficulties or with the Thunderstorm Skull enabled. Combat Jump Pack Jiralhanae will often use their high mobility to get behind and out-flank the player. As such, it is imperative to listen for the sounds of their jump packs and quickly locate and eliminate them. However, as the player often fights large groups of Jump Pack Jiralhanae, it can be difficult to keep track of all of them. One of their main weaknesses is that they generally stay in the same position upon landing and before take off. The large number of blue lights on their chest can betray a jump pack Jiralhanae's position and are a good aiming aid for a player, particularly when one is using a more accurate weapon, like the Battle rifle, or Covenant Carbine. Also, when flying, they appear unable to fire their weapons. It can occur, however, that they begin throwing a grenade before lifting off, completing this action when airborne. Jump Pack Jiralhanae normally use such weapons as Spikers, Brute Shots, and more often than not, Carbines. It would be smart to bring mid-to-long range weapons, such as a Carbine or Battle rifle. Even better is to obtain a Sniper or Beam Rifle, and then kill as many as you can before entering the area. Upon being defeated, if the final shot or melee attack made contact with the jump pack, the jump pack will malfunction and rocket the Jiralhanae forwards a short distance. This also works when they are sniped out of the air, and when assassinated. Tactics Jump Pack Jiralhanae are not extremely challenging in small numbers, though they can be overwhelming in large forces. However, their jump is very predictable, so the player can easily look up and run under the Jiralhanae, then assassinate him when he lands. It is recommended for you not to use an automatic weapon while they are soaring through the air. However, turrets are very useful in taking them out. Precision weapons are much more effective. Also, on the level Crow's Nest, Jump Pack Jiralhanae have Trip Mines, and placing one down under the spot where they are about to land is usually an instant kill. However, players can accidentally step on their own activated Trip Mines. Trivia *If one is infected by the Flood, it will lose its jump pack. This is because there aren't separate models for the different types of Combat Forms. However, a Combat Form would most likely be able to use such technology, if the Flood had absorbed enough Jiralhanae that know how to operate the jump packs. *If a Jump Pack Jiralhanae goes berserk, it will fly at the player and try to hit the player on the head, killing the player upon impact. *Jump pack Jiralhanae made an appearance in Halo Wars 2Halo Wars 2 Collector's Edition Strategy Guide as the Banished's anti-building infantry unit. However, they do not use ranged weapons, only Gravity Hammers. Gallery File:H3 Jump Pack Brute.jpg|Bungie concept art for the Jump Pack Jiralhanae. File:1216011570 JumpPack.jpg|A Jump Pack Jiralhanae in mid-flight. File:Brute Jumpack Demonstration.jpg|Jiralhanae can attain incredible heights with their jump packs. File:95008105-Full.jpg|A red-armored Jump Pack Jiralhanae Major in Halo 3: ODST File:95006350-Full.jpg|A gold-armored Jump Pack Jiralhanae Captain in Halo 3: ODST Appearances Related Pages *Jiralhanae *Jiralhanae Stalker *Sangheili Ranger Sources Category:Jiralhanae Category:Covenant ranks